I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by oddsawesome
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are on a camping trip, off to have some romantic fun. everything is all right until Anna begins to expierience stomach cramps that only seem to worsen as the day and night go on. what the princess thought was a bad attack of her time of the month, or even appenicitis, turns out to be something even more shocking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The pains begin

Anna gathered up the rest of her supplies and put them in Kristoff's sled. She was excited to be going on a camping trip with him. It had been almost a year since the Great Thaw. That's how long Anna and Kristoff had been dating. At first, Elsa was unsure about Kristoff, due to what had happened with Hans, but Anna reassured Elsa that Kristoff was_ nothing _like Hans. Kristoff was waiting patiently by the sled as Anna put the rest of things in the sled. "That's a lot of stuff!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure you have room to ride in the sled?" "You never know what you may need on a camping trip," said Anna. She flipped through the list. "Okay, we have water, food, hygiene, tent, fire starter, sleeping bags, is that everything?" Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. "You packed your entire room in the sled, not me," he said with a smile. Anna rolled her eyes. "Let's get ready to go," she said. She went back inside the castle. Elsa was waiting for her. The two sisters looked at each other with loving eyes and gave a long, embracing hug. "I'll miss you," said Elsa. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow," said Anna. Elsa pulled back to look at Anna, a serious look on her face. "_And,_ no fooling around," she said. Anna knew exactly what Elsa was talking about. "Please," Anna said. "We're not going to have this talk again." "I'm serious," said Elsa. "You're still only eighteen, and I don't want to see you change your life forever too early because of a baby." Anna sighed. "I won't," she said.

Anna climbed into the sled and Kristoff did as well. "See you all later!" Anna cried happily and waved back. Kristoff flicked the reins. "Let's go Sven!" he said happily, and off they went into the forest, down the trail to the clearing in the woods. A cool breeze picked up, and it felt good on Anna's skin. Today was a beautiful day, and she was sharing it with Kristoff. Suddenly, Anna felt a weird churning sensation in her stomach. It wasn't bad, but it felt uncomfortable. She hoped it wouldn't be bad. Nothing could spoil a romantic campout with her and Kristoff. In about ten minutes or so, they pulled up in front of the clearing. Anna hopped down from the sled and began to walk around the campsite. "Hmm, a little old fashioned, but cozy," she said. Kristoff chuckled and walked over to untie the ropes to get the stuff down. "Going to help?" he asked. "Oh! Sure!" said Anna. She skipped over to help Kristoff get the stuff down from the sled.

While Anna got all the tools laid out, Kristoff pitched the tent. Afterward, Anna led Sven to a stream so she could drink some water. As they stood there at the stream, Anna felt the uneasy feeling in her stomach again. She winced and placed a hand on her abdomen. Sven grunted and nudged her with his nose. He wondered what was wrong. "I'm okay," said Anna petting him near his ears. "Just a little pain." After Sven had his fill of water, Anna led him back to the campsite. Anna wondered if it was her time of the month kicking in. she sometimes had cramps and nausea very badly. Anna sighed sadly. She did not want period pains stopping her from having fun. "What's wrong?" asked Kristoff. "I think I don't feel well," said Anna. "Do you need to go lie down?" asked Kristoff. "No, I'm alright, I don't think it's that serious," said Anna. "Well, if you say so," said Kristoff. His tone was concerned.

Anna and Kristoff were soon hungry so they gathered there fishing gear and headed down to the lake. Goldfish and trout swam here. A river connected to the lake, and sometimes salmon swam there too. There were even freshwater crabs! There was plenty of food to fish from the lake. Anna sighed and tapped her bare foot impatiently as she waited. "How come the fish aren't bitin'?" she complained. "Sometimes it takes a while," said Kristoff. Suddenly, Anna felt a tug on her line. "I got something!" she cried happily. Kristoff ran to her to help her. "Reel it in! Reel it in!" he said. Suddenly, Anna pulled out a gleaming trout out of the water. "Yes!" cried Anna. "I caught one!" Sven jumped excitedly and wagged his tail like a dog.

Once Kristoff had caught his fish, they cooked it over the open fire. "Look at all those stars," said Anna as the fish slowly cooked. Kristoff scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Do you ever wonder how it is, way up high in the sky? Do you ever wonder how it would feel to be twinkling bright and pretty?" Anna asked Kristoff. Kristoff kissed her on the lips. "You are a star," he said. "You're my star." He said. Anna slightly blushed. "Hey now," she said. "I'm serious," said Kristoff. "You're unlike any young woman I've ever met." Anna snuggled into his shoulder. "Thank you," she said. "I need compliments like those." When the fish was done, Anna and Kristoff ate heartingly. Sven ate his share of fish too. While Anna was eating, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Kristoff looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's my stomach," said Anna. "I don't know what's going on, if it's my time of the month or what." "I think you should go lie down," said Kristoff. Anna nodded. "I think I will this time," she said. She set her plate down and took off her shoes. She gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek, then she ruffled Sven's fur. "Night," she said, then she disappeared inside the tent. Kristoff smiled to himself and thought,_ "Anna is really something,"_

Anna lay down on the mat, arms around her stomach. She prayed whatever this was, it would be gone by morning so that she could get on with the fun with Kristoff. But little did Anna and kristoff know, that night would be the most craziest, life changing night ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dying?

Later Kristoff went into the tent to go to sleep as well. It took Anna a while to fall asleep because of the pain, but she managed. Kristoff lay down right next to her and stroked her hair. She hoped whatever pain that was upsetting her would stop right away. It was a quiet peaceful night, nothing but the sound of the crickets, and Sven quietly moving about outside the tent. He too, then prepared to rest. The night just seemed to go on.

At two in the morning, Anna awoke to more sharp pain in her stomach. She felt for sure it was really bad period cramps. Feeling she had to throw up, she got out of the tent without waking Kristoff, and went into the bushes. She bent over and waited, but nothing came out. Her stomach felt like it was clenching and unclenching. She felt stupid for not packing any cramping medicine in the first aid pack. Anna stood there, arms wrapped around her stomach, rocking back and forth, and waiting for the pain to ease. But it did not seem to get better. It actually felt like it was getting worse. Anna began to whimper with the pain. She squatted low to the ground and kept her arms wrapped around herself. She thought about going back inside the tent, but she didn't want to wake Kristoff up with her whimpering, and plus, it felt a little cooler outside. Anna sat on the ground for a while, looking up at the stars, then she stood up. Pain seemed to shoot through her stomach like a knife. She made a short little squealing sound at the feeling of the pain. Something wasn't right. She went to go get Kristoff. As she walked back to the tent, Anna felt something drip a little between her legs. Confused, she reached under to see what was going on. When she lifted her hand up, there was blood on her fingers. Was this a really bad time of the month, or something worse? Anna did not know. Every step she took, sent a pressure of pain through her stomach and body. She collapsed at the opening of the tent. The pain was too much. "Kristoff!" she said weakly. He did not stir. "Kristoff!" she said again a little louder, and he sat up. "Anna!" he cried when he saw her just sitting there looking weak against the tent. "Are you okay?" he asked helping her inside. "I- I don't KN-know," said Anna. She lay there on the sleeping pad in fetal position, arms across her stomach. "I'm bl-bleeding." Kristoff went pale. "Bleeding?" he said. Anna nodded. "From down below." Kristoff looked frightened. "Do you think it's-"he began, but Anna cut him off. "I don't know," she said. Kristoff knew then, they had to get back to Elsa. She could get the doctor to come help fix Anna's problem. He gathered up the things, feeling a little disappointed about cutting the trip short, but he was more worried about Anna. "Wake up Sven," he said. "We gotta get back to Arendelle, Anna's not feeling well." Sven grunted in disappointment. "I know," said Kristoff. "But Anna doesn't feel well." Suddenly, Kristoff heard Anna yell loudly from the tent. Her yell frightened him, and he ran back to the tent as fast as he could. Anna looked as if she were in pure agony. Kristoff held her in his arms. "It feels like something is trying to come out of me!" she cried. There was no time to waste. He carried the crying Anna into the sled and told Sven to giddy up.

Anna was moaning and groaning as the pain sliced through her body like a poisonous snake. She had never felt so much pain. This had to be more than just a simple time of the month. As Kristoff drove on, the pain seemed more unbearable. Anna let out another agonizing yell as a slice of pain went through her once more. Kristoff flicked his reigns to go faster. "Don't worry Anna, we'll be home soon," said Kristoff. When they got back to the castle, Anna was in so much pain she could not walk. Kristoff carried her to the castle gates. "I feel something dripping!" said Anna. She peeked under her skirt. More blood was coming out of her! Anna yelled. Kristoff banged on the door. "Open up!" he cried. The doors swung open, and Gerda was stood there. "Anna!" she gasped when she saw the young princess lying in agony on the floor. Other maids came and helped Anna get to a room where she could lie. Anna screamed and rolled around on the bed in pain. "What is going on?" Elsa said as she appeared in the room to see her sister. "She started having pain, then it got worse, and now this!" said Kristoff. He was so nervous, he felt like he couldn't think straight. Anna felt pain and pressure all over her stomach and down below. This was the scariest thing happening to her. The doctor kept by her side, and checking her vital signs to see what was wrong.

"Do you think its appendicitis, maybe her spleen ruptured, or maybe her organs are failing!" cried Elsa. "Maybe," said the doctor. "Anna does this hurt?" he asked as he pressed down on her abdomen. Anna yelled. "Yes it hurts!" she cried. "Strange," said the doctor as he pressed down some more on Anna's stomach. "Her abdomen is tight." Anna shut her eyes and gripped the sheets. Suddenly she gasped in surprise, then a strange noise came out of her mouth. "Something, it felt like water coming out of me!" she cried in horror. _Water?_ Thought Elsa and Kristoff in confusion and fright. Then Anna screamed in horror some more. She felt an intense pressure down below, a strange need to push, something was down there. Anna reached under her skirt and felt down below. "Anna what are you doing?!" Elsa cried. "Something's coming out of me!" Anna cried. Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other in pure horror. _Her intestine or some other internal organ was coming out of her._ But Elsa and Kristoff couldn't have been more wrong. This was something else. Something more, surprising….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Huge shock

Anna screamed in pain and fear. The doctor lifted her skirt and peeked under to see what the heck was going on. His face turned up in shock. "Oh my lord," he said. "What?!" asked Elsa and Kristoff fearfully. "She's having a baby," said the doctor almost calmly. Kristoff felt faint. Elsa's stomach dropped. Anna tried to sit up. "What?!" she cried. "But how? Why?" she cried. Well, of course she knew_ how,_ but still, Anna could not believe that this was actually happening. She didn't even know she was pregnant! Nobody had known!

"Anna, I'm going to have to ask you to push," said the doctor. "I-I can't!" she cried in pain. "You have too!" said the doctor. "This baby is coming," Elsa and Kristoff held Anna's hand in shock as Anna leaned forward and pushed, yelling all the while. "You're doing great," said the doctor. "Take some deep breaths." Anna breathed in and out a couple times. Then she yelled and pushed again. "This hurts so much!" Anna cried. "You're almost there!" said the doc. "One more push!" so Anna took a deep breath, held it, and pushed down. After what seemed like an eternity, Anna felt something slither out from down below, and there was the baby lying there on the bed. Anna gasped for air and lay back. Kristoff and Elsa stared in shock. The baby was not crying. The doctor cut the cord, and cleaned the baby. "Come on little one, come on," said the doctor smacking the baby on back, trying to clear its airway. Anna held her breath nervously. Suddenly, a little cry was heard around the room. Everyone felt relieved. The doctor wrapped the baby in a white blanket and handed it to Anna. "You have a girl," said the doctor smiling.

Later, everyone heard about Anna's surprise birth. But one question remained. How did Anna not know she was pregnant? She had no weight gain, no morning sickness, no cravings, and no mood swings, her abdomen didn't get bigger, nothing. She had her period each month like always, so no one could suspect. Elsa was upset with Anna. She had warned her sister about fooling around, and now look at what happened. Anna was mad that Elsa was mad, but soon, after Elsa had her talk with Anna, she sat next to her and watched her hold the baby. Kristoff was still in shock, but the moment Anna put the baby girl in his arms, his heart immediately filled with love for her. Anna decided to name the baby Rose-Marie, because she was special, and pretty, like a rose. With some mathematical calculations, the doctor concluded that Anna must have conceived Rose back in July, nearly a month after the Great Thaw. "But something still doesn't make sense to me," said Anna. "If I was pregnant, why did I have my period, and _why_ didn't my stomach get bigger?" "Well, said the doctor scratching his head. "What you experienced was not necessarily your period. You experienced vaginal bleeding during pregnancy, but it is not the same as menstruation. This bleeding occurs for several of reasons, some serious, some not, but really there is no known fully cause of this." "Really?" said Anna looking up at Kristoff and Elsa. "Secondly," said the doctor. "A reason why your stomach didn't get bigger is probably because, sometimes, most first time mothers don't show as well, than other mothers do, because that woman's body has not yet experienced these changes, the muscles are tight, and unstretched, thus, not showing as far as other woman who have had babies before." "That makes sense," said Kristoff. Elsa agreed as well.

Anna stayed in bed for about two days, then she got out and went out into the clear, fresh air, to show off her new baby. Rose was happy and smiling, and she wiggled in Anna's arms. Anna was a mother, Kristoff was a father, and Elsa was an aunt. But Anna felt guilty. She had done a lot of things while pregnant. She had played and jumped around. She didn't eat a lot of healthy food, most of it was chocolate, and she had even consumed wine at various points throughout the pregnancy, and everyone knew that it was NEVER okay to drink alcohol during a pregnancy, because it might hurt the baby. But Elsa didn't need to know about that. Arendelle threw a celebration party for Anna's surprise baby. There was a big pink sign that said **WELCOME TO THE WORLD PRINCESS ROSE MARIE!** The kingdom was happy, Anna was happy, and Elsa and Kristoff were happy. Anna had a child, and if she and Kristoff's relationship continued to grow…. She might someday have more. Rose-Marie, the pretty as a flower baby who surprised everyone.


End file.
